Talk:One Piece Wiki
Here is my incomplete layout plan Main Categories *Organizations - Mountain Bandits - Will of D. - Pirates - Marines - World Government - Baroque Works - 20 Doctors - Alabasta Rebellion - New Pirate Age - Shandian Warriors - Eneru's Warriors - Davy Back Fight - Franky Family - Galley-La Company - Chiper Pol - Enies Lobby Branch - Ohara Clan *Animals *Technology - Dials - Ships - Trains - Vehicles - Berries - Log Post - Enternal Post - Phonegyph *History - Character History - Void Century - One Piece World Timeline - Current Timeline *Characters *Atlas - East Blue * Island and Location - South Blue * Island and Location - North Blue * Island and Location - West Blue * Island and Location - Red Line - Grand Line - Island and Location - White Sea - Sea Bottoms - Unknown *Cultures - Fishmen - Mermans - Monkey People - Skypieans - Shandians - Giants - Suna Suna Clan *Arsenal - Natural Powers * Mantra * Rokushiki * Life Return * Magic Eye - Weapons - Fighting Technique - Battles - Bounties - Ancient Weapons Real-Time Categories *Teoi Animation *Shonen Jump *Shueisha *Eiichiro Oda *4kids *One Piece Marchendise *One Piece Video Games *One Piece Music *One Piece Databooks *One Piece Novel *Interviews Anime Categories *One Piece Movies *Episode Guide *Seiyuu and Voice Actors *4kids Edits *TV Specials *Openings and Endings =Manga Categories= *Chapters *Volumes *One Piece Omake *SBS *Colorwalk and Colorspreads *Translation Notes *Etymology *Manga/Anime Differance Guide *Story Arcs *Intersting Facts *Fashioned Guide *Manga Art Evolution *Errors in the Manga Feel free to edit it, or veto some section A Suggestion I know this is the main page... But shouldn't its discussion page be purely for discussion on the main page itself? I'm talking about all our stuff on layouts and things. Really, from looking at how others have done this... This kind of thing is suppose to go on Community Portal page. I propose we move all this there, otherwise we're wasting this pages discussion page on stuff not related to it and the the Community portal page itself. It will make life easier in the longrun, if we keep general edit discussions and layouts there. BTW... We have just Chopper's page to go. I'm doing that now, after that all the pages will require are some quick cleanups and we'll have our first set of finished and sparkling pages. ;) One-Winged Hawk 17:10, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :I've moved the talk concerning the wikia as a whole to the community portal talk page. Sigmasonic X 02:15, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Storylines Are you also going to add a Story-Arc section? --You mean like that Mini-arcs on the titles pages? There really should be articles about those, since they are part of the story canon. BF202 =Fansite= And thus, the consensus is Marines. I am never one to violate a consensus, but one thing is still bothering me. Wikis are encyclopedias, but this one behaves more like a fansite and its users more like rabid fans than writers of an encyclopedia. Wikipedia, as an encyclopedia, uses the literal translation of 海軍 (Navy) as opposed to 海兵隊 (Marine), which Oda has never spelled it as. Bon Clay/Bon Kurei, Arabasta/Alabasta, Lucci/Rucci, and Jyabura/Jabra work either way, so, no beef, but Kaigun and Kaiheitai cannot be flip-flopped. Also, you insist on using "Marine's'", plural, which Oga has never spelled it as. He has only spelled it as 海軍 and as MARINE, singular. So it is either the Marine, no "s", or the Navy, that is, if this was truly intended to be an encyclopedia. I have no prejudice against the users here, but they seem altogether more aggressive and angry than on other wikis. Take joekido for example. I sympathize with him after reading his story, but the only thing he seems concerned with is either making this site better than, or otherwise totally copying, Arlong Park. That guy who insulted Wikipedia and that other guy who said the fans know more than those who do research are no better. So tell me, is this an encyclopedia, or a fansite. Sorry for wasting your time, Rodtheanimegod4ever 01:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :This is early stages right now everything is work in progress. Our progress is slow though due to the lack of editors here (there are about 8 whereas wikipedia has many). Where do you get the idea we're aggressive? We have had a few deputes here previously, but we're all a nice bunch once you to get to know us. Right now I'm trying to get Project Wikipedia Rescue underway so all the info there is over here by next Friday. Its due to the problems on wikipedia. This isn't a fan site, but we're slow progressing thats all. Give us a couple of months and everything will be different (I can ensure you). One-Winged Hawk 08:53, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::The truth, if you are just here from Wikipedia to "help" us we don't need your help. The truth is we ARE One Piece fans trying to build a proper place to keep One Piece information. MARINE is just what is written on their signs, which when romanized wouldn't be plural, plus it's showing it's association, which is is a MARINE vessal, a MARINE, uhh, soldier which is A Marine. I keep having to tell people, it's a literal translation, not a perfect translation, also foreign countries have a Marine Corp similar to the Japanese Navy, and knowing Oda he did this on purpose since he likes other cultures. Also the Navy article on Wikipedia has changed, but I dunno for how long. Cody2526 09:10, 9 December 2006 (UTC) My page layout plan: Part 2 The same Joekido in October gave the main page many category entry and now he's fixing it again to make it look like any common Wikia. I had successfully insert the navigation bar and the One Piece Universe bar at the bottom. Soon I will create tamplates for Do You Know, Featured page, news articles and a quote articles to make the page high quality and common. Joekido Page Bug? I have no links on the left column on this page... Is this a bug anyone? One-Winged Hawk 22:26, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Wait I get it... Joekido, that new layout is causing the page to go weird in my browser, those links start after the page layout ends, they stretch down the page. I don't know if it does the same for you + others. I think if anyone is getting it you need to relook at it. One-Winged Hawk 22:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::A quick experiment on this page revealed the Template is the cause of the problem. Odd because on its own page, there is no problem, nor is there a problem when its not on this page. Joekido, if you can't solve this I will try and solve it for you in the couple of days, it can't stay like this. ::I'm baffled by it myself... I'm leaning towards saying 'start again from scratch'. You have some bugs in this table, the coding for it is awkward at best. I don't want to interfere without your permission on this note, beyond a couple of simple coding fixes I've already done. But if this can't be solved fast restart from scratch may be the only option and one of us is going to have to step in to aid you if need be. :: Try rereading the tables page on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table One-Winged Hawk 23:22, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Really? It's was going crazy? "sigh" I'll try my best to fix it. You may help if you know better Joekido Wookiepedia has the similar bug and yes I used some code from that site only to give me the example. And I tell you I'm not an wikicode expert but I will check the link you post to learn more. If you know better and want to start at the strech, that's fine because I need help. Go head and do what you want if you know how to fix it. Joekido :Hmmm.... You COULD do a test and see if that template works on another page... It *may* be a bug linked to this page alone. If it works on another page, then I have another idea. Make this main page a "intro" page and then have the main directory list using a link from this page to it. :So instead of: :Main pages -> other pages :It would be: :Intro Page (formerly main page) -> Main directly page -> other directories. :If it works, its fine and you wouldn't have to start from scratch. One-Winged Hawk 08:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Temporary revert Okay I've had to revert the page while Joekido fixes that template. Joekido, can you supply some details here on what exactly you want? I can help if I know what you want to achieve. I don't know if I can cure that templates problem though, but I can try if you can't work it out yourself. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Okay, I will tell you exactly what I want and you can do the codes but before you set them you tell me if the templates are done so I can inspect it before we can release the templates. We need these: : Very top-center, must be a bus yellow color and red text Width: 20% Hight: 20% : Should be on the top-left of Mainpage-nav. The background should be bus yellow and red text Width: 20% Hight: 20% : Should be on the lowered centered. Background and text are the same and we need to be able to insert picture of the subject Width: 80% Higth: 80% : Should be left-bottom of the featured page with the same background and text color Width: 80% Hight: 80% : Should be on the right-bottom of the featured templates and the result is the same. You can restart it and try again with an fresh wiki code. Width: 80% Hight: 80% : Should be at the very bottom of the main page, at the bottom of Mainpage-opu and DoYouknow templates and should be at the the center Width: 90% Hights: 20% Ask me of you have any questions and when your done, let me know so I can inspect first. Thanks. Joekido The last section is confusing... Whoas what happened there Joekido? O.o' Simple, it's where we announce the release of the new chapters, or what happens to Oda or any situation in Shuiesha or the new episode Toei released or what ever happen to the production crew or any activities happening in this site or when Viz released the new Volumes or when a new Japanese Volume is released or whenever happens to 4Kids or what happens to the 4kids One Piece Production crew or what happen to One Piece around the world For example: DEC. 18, 2006: One Piece chapter 439 released More example: (Shuiesha annoced One Piece Crossover) (4kids to stop dubbing One Piece?) (Greece cancels One Piece) (Oda fallen Ill?) Joekido Test Run Okay! I'm giving Joekido's layout test run for one week since no one wants to discuss it. Its a temp. thing - I'll be wanting opinions at the end of the week on whether people like it or not. No opinion = I'll be breathing down your throat to know why. If everyone is fine, it stays, is everyone hates it - it goes. There is still room for adjustments so if everyone is happy with it, I'll add some stuff then. But only then. Okay here it goes! One-Winged Hawk 21:05, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :If reverted, old version can be found here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=12395 :Just so we don't loose our place. One-Winged Hawk 21:21, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I really like the layout of it, I think it looks really nice. One thing I really, really don't like about it, though, is the color. That's far too much of a bright color for the front page. Something lighter would be much better... Maybe something more neutral, like a light blue/purple/green would look fine? I don't know exactly, but the color really bothers me. ^^;; Other than that, though, I really like it. ^^ --Murasaki 23:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm gonna let it sit here for a day before editing the colour. But I'll take it into mind. I'm waiting to see if anyone else says the same thing. :/ One-Winged Hawk 23:03, 16 January 2007 (UTC) New layout Well this has satisfied us for roughly 3 months now. As a starter main page, it was great. But its time we let this one go and try something thats: *Easier to adjust *Looks generally better *Easier to update *Decide the pros and cons of this one and move them over to a new one. We need to all express some ideas on this matter. This is the first page everyone sees when they enter the site. #Firstly, the main content part needs adjusting. I'm not saying loose this but this mode of traveling page to page is now redundant. We should collapse the pages linked around and recreate a better system. #The Did you know section is really handy to put some points and info across, definitely keep it. #Pictures? We have two. I'd like to see a moving image somewhere. But thats me. It just looks spiffy. #Featured article. Great idea, however some problems. For one no one ever changes it. #generally updates. Okay every Sunday, the first thing that needs to be done is this page needs to be updated. #Quote of the day - I'd loose this #Ads. Yeah sure we have the ads to the right, but what about our other ads? Okay we NEED to inter link to other One Piece sites. I know a lot of sites list somewhere on them a ad section but we don't have any. #Wikipedia. Currently the only link we have is a one text link at the bottom I put in just to say "yeah it exists". My thoughts. Since I'm not doing anything over Easter I'd like to tackle this problem most of all. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm going to renew this discussion since it never happened... I've asked Jokeido if he'll be kind enough to design us a new one, but he doesn't seem to. So I'm going to have design it. Designing main pages is not my specialty, fixing them the best I can is... :/ :So I'll begin today, if everyone can throw things by me I'll keep this discussion going. One-Winged Hawk 08:26, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Some suggestions I guess. ::#As little red links as possible. They kinda don't look nice on a Main Page. ::#A different color scheme perhaps. The yellow background red text is good for small bars but it's not exactly good for a main page. Maybe try some colors related to pirates or the ocean. It's doesn't necessarily need to be black and white or blue to be related. ::#A big sign on top saying "Spoiler Warning" and stuff. It's hard for some pages to have a spoiler warning tag like Dragon's. I mean his full name alone spoils everything. ::#A better selection of Featured Articles. We may have to treat our featured articles like a store keeper treats his merchandise. A store keeper would always place his best wares on display rather than his worst. That way it would attract more customers even all he has is junk. The same goes for our articles. ::These is all I got for now.Mugiwara Franky 12:55, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm... With featured articles, going by the "several articles" thing... How about this - A character, a place, a Devil Fruit, A crew/organization and one other page. Thats 6 featured articles and just about every type opf article we have. One-Winged Hawk 16:27, 22 April 2007 (UTC) =Featured article= Uhm, you all DO know we had the Gin article as a featured one for about a month or two (if not more).I believe more featured articles would be nice. User:New Babylon :Er well see... Erm... I'm kinda sort... Suppose to be working on the main page (hides). But your welcome to change it until then. You can retrieve the picky from the character guides on this page: Characters :Er... I better finish that main page this week! ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 20:48, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::..........Well? User:New Babylon (a 15 day week.How interesting) :::LOL, sorry I keep getting busy. Okay a finished version of the main page is now up. Two minor things that need to change about it: :::*Yellow top banner needs replacing with another just like it (will do that after this week if this is alright). :::*Contents and "did you know" - The situation with them is I'm putting redoing them on hold to see if everyone is fine with this for now. :::On contents and Did you know... Listen. I need some help here. I just need a list of things we should and should not include. One-Winged Hawk 10:43, 23 June 2007 (UTC) =Featured article V.2= Hello. I'm here to bring up the ever-popular question about changing th featured article, which is the same for a few weeks now. And I know that It'll be OWH or AE to answer me, cause no one else here does (meaning on the main page talk page). I don't know how to change these things and I don't think almost anyone here CAN. So, a little candidate for the article: Donquixote Doflamingo. I think Gin's doesn't exceed Dolfamingo's too much in length of importance. User:New Babylon Seeing this reminds me on how... I'm a week behind... Due to Internet probs (still not fixed, but at an acceptable level to get back to editing). I'll put up instructions, in theory this should be updated every Sunday: #Go to template and open up in edit mode. #Look for the correct picture on the Characters page in one of the guides (read italic text). #Copy+paste it onto the templates current picture. This is the hard part. The rest is easy. #As for text, thats usually just a copy+paste of the first few lines of the articles page. End it was "..." to imply there is more to read. #The "read more" is just the characters page link, so replace the current one with the new one. Its actually simpler than it seems. Once you've done it correctly once, future ones shouldn't be a problem. :) One-Winged Hawk 11:47, 14 July 2007 (UTC) =Your WERY OWN Picture-Guy= Hello.As you have noticed,I have uploaded over 50 images.Regard me as you semi-official picture uploader. If there is a pic missing, then tell me and I'll try and find it-most of them are on the wikipedia, but for those that aren't I go to the Simple Gallery, or a german anime screenshot page. However, I have problems, because I have not been able to find any pages with the screencaps of episode 151 and for the current episodes- which is not SO bad, but it only means I'll have to get the screenshot from the manga. I WILL but you will have to understand that at times the images may be a bit low quality, depending on the scan. To get back to the point-report a missing image/pic/flag and I'm on my way. Just put it into my talk page with the title "Picture Request 1(and following numbers)". (PS:This is in the community café too, but as I wanted someone to read it........) User:New Babylon :Well... We should really have a picture for each chapter/episode. Some already have images around the site so in a few cases, just copy and paste it here. But others... You need an image. Fancy that task? One-Winged Hawk 15:35, 15 July 2007 (UTC) =Please Read= I'd like the community to read this. Thanks. Moonstone Alchemist =New template look= I hope you like it.If you don't I'll turn it back to normal. User:New Babylon Main page overhaul Okay I've added the new main page layout. A little note, the contents and "did you know", Jowkido wants these separate but I have to keep the templates roughly the same so they remain "equal" as far as height goes. On that note I'll change that tomorrow (I'm busy, beyond a few things today). I know I have time to attempt that tomorrow. It was intended to be separate but I wanted the two bits to be about equal, its hard to get those the same. I need to work that part out, I think I know how, so don't worry, I spotted some coding on wikipedia that can solve that. One-Winged Hawk 15:01, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Side note: On the note of the contents page, I tried to match the contents listing into 4 groups of three according to their closeness. So since the story is found with the anime, manga and movies and grouped them together. The next line is the "basics" of the OP world, so locations, history and animals. The next is about the ppl in it so culture, arsenal, technology. And lastly, things related to the series but not part of its stories, so merchandise, VAs and international front. I think it makes it easier to handle slightly, but I don't know what ppl's opinions of that are of classifying them like this. One-Winged Hawk 15:11, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I don't like it Angel, I'm sorry to say but I don't like that design IMO and I would love revert it but knowing you, your as stubborn as I am so I'll say that the site picture needs to be put in, the "Do you know" section needs to be on separate table, the stat bar and navy bar was suppose to be at the top. However I will revert it until you fix it. Please don't revert it back. I understand that you're stressful, yet please don't let it hinder you. Joekido 22:58, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :I am sorry... But I have to speak my mind here. :The big orange banner (which needs to have an image of sort added onto it, note its name is "temporary") replaces the icon. The "Did you know" and that is going to be done TOMORROW! I know you don't like it, but I'm not trying to cater for a single person here. As for the icon, we don't actually need it anyway. When the site logo is finished that will be all we need. :Look, we've got a main page no one has really done anything to in anys. I'm working on fixing up a professional looking one to replace the poorly done one we had that gives a bad impression about the organisation on the site. I'm not getting the fed back I need here so I'm working blind, I can't just write this to suit one person anymore (you). If I'm trying my best, I'm trying my best. I figured "Get someone done" so we had something to work with. :I work on a lot of testing, your reverts annoy me, I don't get the chance for everyone to see what I've done so far and react good or bad to it. One-Winged Hawk 23:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::The mainpage looks better than what it was before I guess. I guess you can call it a work in progress. Anyway, it's best to test things and then improve them later if needed. Also, it maybe a good idea to ask other users directly to give their opinions on this. This, like the site's logo, really needs some attention.Mugiwara Franky 01:55, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::Now this is the response I wanted to hear. Okay, I'll ask when I try to separate the did you know and contents section later. :) One-Winged Hawk 08:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Before I forget... On the big orange banner, I was thinking, if we get the logo subject sorted the best step might be to design that banner to match the logo. Its just an idea... One-Winged Hawk 08:21, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll just cut some slack here and let Angel handle it. Joekido 02:50, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Its amazing what half an hour peace at home and a nearly asleep state of mind can achieve. There you go, even managed to slot the icon back in. The second part surprised me, but checking over wikitables on wikipedia I managed to work out the best way to get it back in there. It had caused some problems before. Which is nice since our main page looks just a little less like a giant orange peel now. :Speaking of colours. I did orange for traditional reasons and be cause I didn't know any better colours, but if anyone wants to change it, they are free to do so. The colours are meaningless to me. One-Winged Hawk 21:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Cartoons and Comics Footer The One Piece Wiki is part of the Cartoons and Comics Hub on Wikia. The hubs are trying to get Wikia's entertainment wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated if someone could add the footer to the bottom of the Main Page using . It'll look something like this: :~Dantman-local(talk) Sep 15, 2007 @ 23:30 (UTC) :Consider it done. One-Winged Hawk 07:31, 16 September 2007 (UTC) =New FA= Well,did Purin-Purin this week and also FINALY found blue in the template color.Does anyone know the combinations for specific colors? User:New Babylon Do You Know Update There was a reason why I wanted Angel to have it in a box instend of merging it with the page. It need to be updated now, all we need is to create a archives for the pervoius "Do You Know" articles and put a new one. Since One Piece is becoming more like Star Wars and it has many "Do You Know" facts so I think it should start updating it every 3 or 4 weeks so let's start planning on the next fact Joekido 09:26, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Can you limit them to just 3 or 4... The two templates are not aligned and that contents/archieves bit is disrupting the page. One-Winged Hawk 15:58, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Request page We really need a request page for images.Like Governor or Randolph. User:New Babylon Reason for deleting the footer Someone vandelize the Wikia footer template by posting a picture of some goofy nerdy girl with a caption saying "do it fraggot" so I delete it until it's fixed and I will voice my compliant about this and beg the staffers to protect the template. Joekido 23:26, 15 December 2007 (UTC) = Is there a place where people around here actualy GO?= I mean,im feeling like im alone here half the time.I mean,ive done over 25 featured articles and I had ONE comment,by Angel.Now,Im not pushing ANYBODY,BUT seeing as I do this for the site,id be realy glad if SOMEBODY woud come to Templtate Talk:Featured Article and actualy say if he likes my choices or not. I actualy GAVE UP on VOTING a LONG time ago and decided to post F.A.'s as an absolutistic Monarch, HOWEVER, with NO REPLIES WHATSOEVER I feel that people just dont care.In fact,I was the only one who asked when we had Shanks as a F.A. for 2 months or so.I mean,I came to the site a years after it started, yet Shanks was the THIRD Featured Article.That kinda bugs you. Also,I have questions to ask regarding some articles-however,if I place em there,I can wait up till several days before somoene responds. Now,this isnt as bad as over at Wikipedia,where you had to wait a MONTH at some articles and others,who have had coments posted by me during the time when I posted (before I was f**ked up by the staff, who deleted one of my articles,at which I sat for an hour and a half just writing summaries, plus uploading images,etc.They deleted it solely on the grounds that it was "not notable" (a reslution based on the fact that it is a CZECH book and not an ENGLISH one (whereas there were tuns of kept and untouched english book stubs,which,compared to my own aricle,wouldnt even deserve a place in a book encyclopedia entry and that the czech Wikipedia does not cover it.Well,considering the czech wikipedia does NOT cover 90 % of what it should and is located down there at the bottom of the barrel article number-wise, with Burmeese and Bavarian Dialect Wikipedia) . After deleting many of my one piece images and deleting my created pages (what IS strange is that short series and one-movie only characters have,in the majority,their OWN pages,even if they apeared for what,8 hours, whereas One Piece characters have been around for 10 years-please TELL ME-WHICH IS MORE NOTABLE?) ,I just decided that I dont care anymore.I mean,even serious historical research lists,like my List of Monarch deposed in xth century series,got targeted twice. EVEN THOUGH there was a list for 20th century.THAT was it for me, actualy.But thats not what I wanna talk about. You see-I wanted to find the FIRST Romance dawn-the one with Silk and Crescent Moon Galley-and you know what?Half of what pops up as "Romance Dawn v. 1" and is NOT a simple "listing" (that I love when you search for some actual WORK and all you can find is tons of "lists", being the most meaningles stubs,listing only the authors name and works WITHOUT any links where to find them) is actualy Romance Dawn v. 2. OP Manga v. 2 does not have it,nor does the failed experiment that is V. 3 (where I originaly went,but which ended with not only loosing 99% of the chapters and only having TB arc,but being curently ca. 15 chapters behind) nor the original V.1 (which I think Kinda disapeared) So this is my actual request,with a bit of rambling. User:New Babylon :Angel has no opinions on the FAs... Only that your doing a great job and that she wants not to interfer and cause you hassle. Angel has been busy lately in life and hasn't had much time for wikipedia nor the wikia. Angel's life sucks! :Romance Dawn V.2... Angel says can find that on the MSN site... V.1 of that site Angel thinks it was, listed as "One shot" or something. Angel has V.1 of RD on my computer, but its a bit big... To upload. Angel has MSN, you have MSN? Angel can send you it. But Angel warns you - its never been translated. :( :Angel has no idea why she speaks in third person, only that it must be because she is bored. One-Winged Hawk 11:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::No-Romance Dawn VERSION ONE.One Piece Manga v. 2 has Romance Dawn VERSION TWO.I am NOT looking for the romance dawn with Ann and Spiegel the Hexagon-BUT for the one with Silk and Crescent Moon Galley.Do you have THAT one?New Babylon 12:46, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Aye and I said I have that one... Ju st not in english. If you can find a translator, I'll be happy to give it to you. :( One-Winged Hawk 14:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I could ask Greg from AP New Babylon 14:58, 3 January 2008 (UTC)